Quadruple Chocolate Cream Cake
by PisceanGirlPower
Summary: [ONESHOT] Just a li'l JS fluff.


_**A/N:**_

**Hey guys**

**I had this little one-shot typed up, so I thought I'd post it. **

**For all I care, just typed in one freaking word in the review box. But REVIEW. Even the unregistered-on-FanFiction readers, because I haven't blocked anonymous reviews - for your sake. If you don't review, I'll scream. Ha-ha. I'm emotionally blackmailing you.**

**And the idea for the story (and title) comes from my friend, who HAD promised she will bake a quadruple chocolate cake for me once exams are over. Which she never did. Naughty naughty. But she still gave me this idea. So, oh well.**

**PGP**

**

* * *

**

**QUADRUPLE CHOCOLATE CREAM CAKE**

* * *

**_SUZE'S P.O.V._**

I rang the doorbell of Jesse's apartment, smoothing down my hair just as he opened the door. I practically gasped when I saw how hot he was looking – not that there's anything unusual about that – wearing just a pair of jeans and an open-halfway-down-the-chest white shirt. Swoon.

"Hey," I said, giving Jesse's lips a quick kiss and walking in.

"Hello _querida_," said Jesse, shutting the door and walking in behind me.

"Mm," I said, sniffing the wonderful aroma wafting around in the air. It was a very…chocolaty smell. And I'm an absolute fan of chocolate, like every girl worth her salt. Or in this case, sugar. "What's cookin'?"

Jesse grinned. "Surprise. All I'll say for now is that what you're smelling is our dessert."

"Yeah, well, I can _smell_ that!"

He laughed. "So, would you like to have dinner right now?"

"Well, if it means we can have dessert sooner, then yeah."

"All right." He laughed.

He went into the kitchen and came out a minute later, by which time I had comfortably seated myself on the futon couch.

He put down two dinner plates in front of us, and an absolutely mouth-watering dish of chicken bake with gallons of melted cheese over it.

He first served me, then himself, and sat down.

"Will dessert be better than this? Because if this is not as good as dessert, then dessert is beyond my imagination," I said through a mouthful of bake (I know it's bad manners to talk while chewing, but whatever…like I care).

"I hope so," replied Jesse, still smiling away, holding a spoonful of food to his mouth, replying and then eating it.

We finished our bake pretty quickly, and Jesse loaded the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Then he checked on the dessert, announcing that it would be done in another five minutes.

We went out to the balcony and just stood against the grill, watching the beautiful moon, which had cloaked everything in view with its soft, milky light.

"Hey, you know what happened with CeeCee today at college?" I said.

"What happened?"

"She had to turn in her homework to Mr. Grant, and it was in her notebook. But she was in such a hurry that instead of the correct book, she happily submitted another book full of her senseless doodles with stuff like 'CC heart Adam' scribbled in it! There was even a sketch of bald cross-dressed man with a piano falling on top of his head, which she had labeled Gay Grant!" I laughed at the thought of the comical incident.

Jesse chuckled deeply. "That's funny,"

"Yeah," I babbled. "I wonder what GG will make of it!"

"GG?" Jesse looked confused.

"Gay Grant!" I said in an isn't-that-_obvious_? way. "We call him that because everyone strongly suspects he's homosexual. No, actually, not _suspects._ _Knows_. I mean, he _totally_ talks like a female. And a guy in our class even claims that he saw him making out with another guy teacher in the men's room. Although that claim doesn't quite succeed in convincing me. But we like to believe it all the same. Just for kicks…" I trailed off when I saw that Jesse looking at me with a very amused expression.

"Hey! What's funny?" I asked, consciously touching my face with both my hands.

Jesse just smiled harder and took my hands into his and kissed them. He drew me into a hug. I rested my cheek against his hard, muscular chest, closing my eyes, smiling and thinking how perfect everything was.

**_

* * *

_****_JESSE'S P.O.V._**

"Oh shit!" Susannah said, breaking out of our embrace.

"What happened, Susannah?" I asked, feeling a bit alarmed at her suddenness.

"Jesse! The cake!"

"_Oh mierda! Estoy totalmente olvidado!_" I cried, letting go of Susannah and dashing out towards the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen, sure enough, the oven was beeping. But I couldn't be blamed for forgetting about it…because I was with my beautiful Susannah, after all. And who would remember about something like a cake when they were with her?

I shut off the oven. "_Querida_, go and sit outside. I will get it."

"Hey, no way! I wanna see it!" said Susannah, pouting in a way that really makes me want to just hug her with every ounce of strength in my arms.

"Susannah," I said, trying to talk rationally. "It'll be out in a moment. Please."

Susannah looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then said, reluctantly, "All right, but make it fast," and walked out.

I quickly got the cake out of the oven. It had – as Susannah would put it – 'oodles and oodles' of creamy chocolate melting all over it. I looked at it proudly – I had spent close to three hours molding it with my hands.

It was a good thing I had all the things I needed for decorating the cake, handy. I quickly decorated it like I had planned, then put it in a big red tray and took it out to my _bonito querida_.

**_

* * *

_****_SUZE'S P.O.V._**

I was busy fiddling with my bracelet in the living room, waiting for Jesse. What was taking him so long?

I didn't realize he was already there until I heard a clack sound against the table in front of me. I looked up to see Jesse putting down a big red tray with an elaborate-looking cake on it. When he put it down, I saw what its shape was - _**J **_(heart) _**S**_.

I gasped. "Jesse…"

The cake…beautiful seemed a thousand times insufficient word for it. The heart in the middle had the prettiest ever platinum ring sitting on it.

Jesse picked up the ring and got down on one knee in front of me. Then he cleared his throat and went, "Oh my beautiful _querida_, will you be my bride?"

I put one hand over my mouth to hold back a sob I felt coming on. "Yes," I managed to choke.

The light that came over Jesse's face as soon as that word got past my lips, was undescribable. I mean…his face was just _glowing_ as he slipped the ring into my ring finger. It was even more undescribable how happy that glow made me feel. I was so high on top of Cloud 9 that I was afraid I'd fall.

What I had to do was quite plain and obvious – to jump into his waiting arms and put my lips where they belonged: on his. Which is exactly what I did.

* * *

**How was it? Please review. I know it could've been fluffier, but who said I was the greatest fluff-writer?**


End file.
